Souvenir
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Sept ans après la mort de L, Light ne résiste à regarder le dernier souvenir laissé par le détective... Il ne s'attend pas au bouleversement qui en résultera, ni de la cruelle vérité dont il se rendra compte... One-Shot Yaoi; Lemon


**Titre: **Souvenir**  
Auteur: **Chaz Hatake (a.k.a. L)**  
Couple(s): **L X Light, Mikami X Light**  
Raiting: **M+**  
Genre: **One-Shot/Yaoi/Lemon/ Slash**  
Disclaimer: **Même si je suis la fille cachée de Takeshi Obata (évidemment je compte sur votre discrétion), je ne me permettrais pas de m'approprier les personnages de mon père... XDD

Cela faisait déjà sept années.

Dans un petit appartement de la région du Kantô, un jeune homme soupirait. Sept ans… Sept ans aujourd'hui.

Que tu es parti.

- Light, je crois que Misa est de sortie, lança une voix d'outre-tombe.

Le dénommé Light soupira encore, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Il avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose qu'elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte voir. Elle avait beau être sa fiancée, sa complice de meurtre, il y a certaines choses que l'on cache profondément en nous et qui un jour ou l'autre demanderont à refaire surface.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?… Oui, bien sûr, c'est parce que…

- Alors, Light ? Tu as l'intention de te mettre à tuer maintenant ? Après avoir passé toute la journée à te pourchasser… Hé hé hé…

C'est vrai que la situation pourrait presque en devenir comique. Le jour, être flic à traquer Kira, et le soir, être Kira…

Mais j'ai d'autres projets. J'ai besoin de le faire…

- Hey, Light… Tu dois aller voir l'autre Kira tout à l'heure, il a dit que…  
- RYUK, FERME-LA !

Ryuk haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Est-ce parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est…  
- TA GUEULE, JE T'AI DIT !!

L'être tout vêtu de noir ricana tout en s'éloignant pour attraper une pomme dans le panier de fruit.

- Ryuk… Je… Ce n'est pas ça, mais… J'ai besoin de réfléchir… A propos de la stratégie que je dois établir avec Mikami. Near devient trop pressant, et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs, tu comprends ?

Ryuk hocha la tête, mais garda un air satisfait.

- C'est pourquoi, Shinigami, que je voudrais que… Tu me laisses seul un moment.  
- Light, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi.  
- Ryuk… C'est une faveur que je te demande. La première et la dernière. J'ai besoin d'être seul… S'il te plaît.

A ce moment, le shinigami éclata de rire.

Ne t'énerve pas. Il va le faire. Il va partir, te laisser seul. Mais ne t'énerve pas.

- Kira me supplie de le laisser seul ! C'est très mignon tout ça… Hum, très bien, je vais partir un moment.

En s'éloignant, Ryuk marmonnait encore « S'il te plaît… Ha ha ha ! C'est trop fort… », puis, il traversa le mur et disparut.  
Le jeune homme resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, assis, la tête entre les mains. Il respirait bruyamment.

Pourquoi… Cela m'obsède maintenant ?… C'est passé… C'est passé… C'était une erreur… Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver…

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il tremblait.

Il faut que je la regarde. J'ai besoin de… Me souvenir…  
Bon. C'est le bureau que j'avais quand j'étais chez mes parents. La protection marche sûrement toujours…

Light prit un stylo sur son bureau, le décortiqua consciencieusement pour n'en retirer que la mine. S'accroupissant, il ouvrit le tiroir et passa la mine dans un minuscule trou situé sous celui-ci. Après un petit « pop », le fond du tiroir se souleva pour découvrir…

Merde. Elle est là. Elle est encore là. Elle existe vraiment. Merde.

Une cassette vidéo.  
L'homme la prit doucement, les mains moites. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à la contempler, passant ses doigts fins dessus, la caressant doucement.

Je veux… Me souvenir… Revoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'alors… J'arrêterais d'y repenser…

Light glissa la cassette dans l'appareil. Il alluma le poste et, lentement, s'assit sur le canapé d'en face. La télécommande dans les mains, il hésitait à appuyer sur « play ».  
Il fixait les lignes horizontales qui zébraient son écran, le regard vide. Une goutte de sueur lui parcoura le dos.

Il faut que je regarde. Je veux regarder. Je n'ai jamais osé auparavant, mais maintenant…

Et ce fut un pouce hésitant qui consentit enfin à appuyer sur le bouton.

Grésillements pendant plusieurs secondes.  
Une image.  
C'est une vidéo prise par une caméra de surveillance.

Il se voit lui-même posé sur des escaliers, trempe de la tête au pied. Il essaie d'ailleurs vainement de s'essuyer à l'aide d'une minuscule serviette.

Ah. Je me souviens. Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là… J'étais tellement énervé…

Des bruits de pas.

- « Quel déluge… C'est de ta faute, rester sous la pluie. »

Je lui parle…

- « C'est vrai. Désolé. »

Mon Dieu. C'est le son de sa voix. Un son qui me hante depuis sept ans… Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai mal au ventre…  
Je le vois. Il apparaît dans le champ de vision de la caméra… Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps, je me raidis… Eh bien… je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était si maigre. Son pull lui colle à la peau…  
Il s'approche de moi avec un linge, s'agenouille et se met à me sécher les pieds.

- « Mais que fais-tu, Ryuuzaki ? »

Je ne cherche pas à le faire partir, le contact avec ses mains douces et chaudes me fait du bien.

- « Je pensais juste t'aider un peu. Je veux juste t'essuyer. »  
- « C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »  
- « Laisse-moi aussi te masser, afin de me repentir. Je me débrouille assez bien. »  
- « Si ça t'amuse. »

J'ai beau faire le dur, ses longs doigts délicats me font un bien fou… Mes muscles commencent à se détendre. Je me surprends même à fermer les yeux tant c'est agréable. Parfois, une goutte tombant de son front vient rafraîchir ma peau. Ainsi, j'empoigne mon propre linge… Et me mets à lui sécher les cheveux.

- « Tu es encore trempé. »

Il m'observe un long moment de ses grands yeux noirs, l'air affligé. Derrière cette lueur triste, je vois autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Il esquisse un faible sourire.

- « C'est triste, non ? »

Le ton de sa voix est morose, presque funèbre. Je le regarde, interloqué.

- « Nous allons bientôt nous séparer. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Intérieurement, je ris, si fort que je me demande comment il ne l'entend pas. Rem a compris tout à l'heure qu'il devait se débarrasser de L s'il ne voulait pas que Misa finisse en prison. Oui, nous allons bientôt être séparés… Enfin.

Ses yeux sont si tristes…

Ryuuzaki ne me répond pas, séchant encore consciencieusement mes pieds. Après quelques secondes, il relève la tête.

- « Si tu enlevais ton pantalon, je pourrais te sécher les jambes. Tu es trempe et tu risques de tomber malade par ma faute. »

J'étouffe une exclamation. Et puis quoi encore ? Mon slip aussi que tu me sèches les…

- « Je suis très sérieux, Light-kun. Je tiens à ce que tu restes en bonne santé… C'est toi qui va devoir me remplacer. »  
- « Arrête tes bêtises, Ryuuzaki. Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Il sourit.

- « Ton pantalon ? »

Je soupire. Il est vraiment sérieux ? Bon… De toute façon, personne ne rentrera ici… Et c'est vrai que voir L, le grand détective, me sécher de la tête aux pieds tel une servante, ça m'a l'air tout à fait jouissif. Ecrasons-le encore un peu…  
Je me redresse. Alors que je déboutonne mon pantalon, je le vois devant moi en train d'enlever son pull.

- « Que fais-tu, Ryuuzaki ? »

Il tourne à nouveau ses yeux vers moi. Il est peut-être maigre, toutefois son corps est très finement musclé.

- « Ce pull est complètement détrempé. Alors je l'enlève. »

Ce type a vraiment une logique imparable. D'accord, d'accord… Mais j'espère vraiment que personne n'entrera…  
Je finis de faire glisser le pantalon le long de mes jambes et me rassois sur une marche. L m'aide à me défaire complètement de mon vêtement avant de le poser plus loin. Je me sens légèrement rougir lorsqu'il recommence à me sécher, j'observe ses muscles du dos travailler, les os des ses omoplates bouger selon ses mouvements…

Kamisama, comment n'ai-je pas compris à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour arrêter cette ascension ? Je regarde le poste, je me sens trembler… Mais pas de rage, pas de tristesse, mais de…

Le jeune homme se coucha un peu plus sur le canapé. Sans quitter la télévision des yeux, il glissa une main en direction de sa boucle de ceinture, la décrocha et défît son pantalon. Alors, très doucement, Light commença à caresser une bosse grandissante au creux de ses jambes…

- « Attention, je suis un peu chatouilleux des cuisses. »

La serviette dans sa main gauche termine de me sécher pendant que la droite me masse et réchauffe mes muscles. Je frémis légèrement sous ses doigts. C'est vrai qu'il a un bon toucher… Par contre, je n'apprécie pas trop qu'il approche ses mains de si près…

- « Ryuuzaki, tu vas peut-être un peu… Ah ! »

Il m'a frôlé, là ! Et il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier !  
Sa main droite s'occupe de ma cuisse intérieure, ça me gêne un peu… Là, il va quand même un peu loin. J'avance une main pour arrêter la sienne.

- « S'il te plaît, Ryuuzaki, tu… »

Soudainement, il me bloque la main grâce à la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bon sang ?! Je lève les yeux sur son visage… Il a le regard perdu dans le vide.

- « A quoi tu joues ?! Ryuuzaki ! »

Il a une forte poigne et m'empêche complètement de retirer mon bras. Son autre main est toujours posée sur ma cuisse. Je la sens alors remonter…

- « RYUUZAKI !! »

Au moment où je tente de le frapper de mon seul bras libre, L bascule alors en arrière, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je roule dans les escaliers et, arrivant en bas, me retrouve affalé sur le dos. Alors que je recouvre mes esprits, je sens L s'asseoir sur ma poitrine, à cheval sur moi, maintenant mes deux bras en l'air pendant qu'il me passe des menottes. Quand j'essaie de me débattre, il est trop tard.  
Ryuuzaki est déjà à moitié couché sur moi, une main retenant la chaîne pour que je ne puisse bouger mes bras, l'autre sur le côté de mon cou. Son visage est si près du mien… Je commence à avoir peur.

- « Ryuuzaki, je t'en prie… Que fais-tu ?… »  
- « Light-kun, je sais que je vais mourir. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent. Ma dernière volonté toutefois… »

Il s'approche de mon oreille.

- « …est de te baiser avant que tu ne le fasses. »

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il se met à lécher voluptueusement le lobe de mon oreille tout en sortant de sur mon poitrine, laissant le champ libre à la main que ne me maintient pas au sol pour qu'elle se fraie directement un chemin en direction de mon intimité.

- « Dis-moi, Light-kun… D'après ce que je sens, tu aimes le danger… »

Sa main me caresse doucement à travers le fin tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Au creux de moi se renforce alors une érection déjà pré-existante, excitation que je ne peux pas expliquer… Je veux qu'il s'arrête, pourtant ma respiration est déjà saccadée…

- « A… Arrête… S'il te plaît… Je… t'en prie… »  
- « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux… ? »

Je le sens alors glisser deux doigts sous l'élastique, frôlant ma virilité du bout des doigts. Un léger gémissement m'échappe pendant que ses doigts commencent à me caresser.

- « Tu es très sensible, Light-kun. »  
- « Ta… gueule… »

Ma réflexion fait apparaître sur son visage un petit rictus d'excitation. Une étincelle brille au fond de son regard.  
Il va me bouffer…  
Il recommence alors à me lécher le cou, doucement, qu'il mordille de temps à autre. J'aimerais tant me libérer, mais c'est comme si une autre force me poussait à rester, à ne pas me débattre…  
Pendant que ses doigts continuent de titiller juste le bout de mon gland, sa langue sensuelle continue alors son chemin pour arriver à mon téton gauche. Je laisse échapper un gémissement, c'est si bon, mais… J'en veux plus, encore plus…  
Comme s'il a entendu mes pensées, L se met alors à descendre un peu plus un doigt le long de ma verge, qu'il ne frôle que d'un seul doigt le long de la veine…

- « Mmh… Ah… Ry… Ryuuzaki… »

S'excitant un peu plus, L entreprend de libérer entièrement mon sexe de son étreinte textile, puis l'empoigne doucement en commençant un mouvement de va et vient soutenu. Mes reins se cambrent au simple contact de sa main…  
Kamisama, comment un homme peut-il donner autant de plaisir à un autre… ?

- « Light-kun, je te réserve encore plus que ça, mais pour cela, je dois pouvoir lâcher mon autre main. Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'auras qu'à me repousser et cette fois, je ne te forcerais plus. Si au contraire tu restes, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. Doucement, il relâche son étreinte de sa main gauche, l'autre me masturbant toujours sensuellement.  
Je bouge pas mes bras de la position dans laquelle il me les avait laissés.  
Il sourit.  
Comme pour me remercier tacitement, L se remit à la hauteur de mon nombril et entreprend alors de jouer dessus avec la langue. Lentement, très lentement, il descend vers mon entre-jambe, mais continue cependant de tourner autour avec la bouche, la langue, parfois même les dents.  
Puis, finalement, il se déplace entre mes jambes. N'arrêtant pas le va-et-vient régulier de sa main, il donne un petit coup de langue sur mon gland. Ma respiration maintenant n'est qu'une longue série de gémissements…  
Un moment plus tard, L décide de cesser le va-et-vient de la main pour s'occuper de mes bourses, pendant qu'il lèche mon intimité sur toute sa longueur, puis prend le gland entièrement en bouche… Avant de gober mon intimité tout entière.  
Je pousse un cri, ça me fait tellement de bien… Jamais Misa ne m'avait fait autant effet que L en ce moment. Tout en me suçant, il me regarde de ses yeux noirs, je vois ma verge disparaître dans sa bouche, il m'excite encore, c'est si bon, plus vite, j'en veux encore, encore, plus vite, je…  
Je ne n'ai pas pu contenir mon orgasme plus longtemps. Je déverse ma semence dans sa bouche, qu'il accepte avec joie, prenant tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
Revenant vers moi à quatre pattes, il s'approche de moi. Je sais qu'il n'a pas encore avalé, je sais ce qu'il veut. Je passe alors ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attire contre moi. Je n'avais jamais goûté mon sperme auparavant, ce n'est pas très agréable, mais la langue de L est si sensuelle…  
Après quelques secondes, je vois L se coucher sur le dos et découvre une immense bosse sur son pantalon. Il le déboutonne et, à son tour le fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Le simple fait d'imaginer ce que cachait le dernier bout de tissu provoque un nouvel afflux de sang en direction de mon sexe.

- « Light-kun… Viens vers moi. »

J'ai peur qu'il me demande de faire quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, et après ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne veux pas lui faire moins d'effet. Je dois être le meilleur, même à ce jeu-là. Je le vois retirer son slip, découvrant un sexe d'une imposante envergure.

- « Viens par ici… Mets-toi à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi… Non, à l'envers… »

J'ai compris. Après quelques secondes, je me retrouve alors devant la très belle expression de sa virilité. L, en dessous de moi, a déjà recommencé un va-et-vient de la bouche. Pour ne pas faire comme lui, je décide d'empoigner son membre délicatement, de poser ma bouche doucement dessus, puis d'entamer le mouvement, la main et la bouche en même temps. J'entend L gémir.

- « Mmh… Tu te débrouilles bien, Light-kun… La même technique que Misa… »

J'interromps mon mouvement, interloqué.

- « Comment tu le sais ? »

Il se contente de rire doucement en passant une main sur mes fesses.

- « J'ai dit, comment tu… »

Une légère douleur m'envahit les reins.

- « Tais-toi ou je ne lubrifie pas. Continue de parler et j'y vais sans préparation. »

Je rougis légèrement et reprends alors ce que j'étais en train de faire. Une deuxième fois, je sens L tentant d'insérer un doigt au fond de moi.

- « Light-kun, tu dois te détendre, sinon ça risque de te faire mal. »

Pour m'aider dans ce sens, L recommence alors à me lécher le gland, caressant mes bourses. La première phalange du doigt passe sans douleur. Lentement, L entame un va-et-vient qui regonfle un peu plus mon membre au creux de sa bouche. Après quelques instants, je le sens mettre un deuxième doigt… Qui passe après une douleur à peine perceptible.  
Ses doigts enfoncés au creux de moi entrouvrent alors une porte jusqu'alors fermées sur de nouvelles sensations. C'est tellement bon, j'en voudrais tellement plus que je me surprend à m'empaler moi-même sur ses doigts en bougeant les hanches.

- « Je crois que tu es prêt. Ne bouge pas. »

Habilement, L se faufile afin que je reste à quatre pattes, pendant que je le sens se positionner derrière moi. Je baisse mes bras et appuie ma tête au sol, redoutant la douleur.  
Sa virilité se retrouve alors contre mon entrée, se frottant doucement dessus. Je ferme les yeux… Et sens alors une forte douleur venant de mes entrailles.

- « Ah… Aïe… Ryuuzaki, arrête, j'ai trop mal… »  
- « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne bougerais pas. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que tu y prennes autant de plaisir que moi. »

Rassuré par ses paroles mais pas pour autant plus détendu, j'essaie alors de décontracter mes muscles au maximum. Je sens même L glisser une main vers mon sexe et recommencer à me masturber voluptueusement.  
Puis, il s'enfonce un peu plus. La douleur est bien moins présente.  
Encore un peu.  
Encore, et…

- « Je suis entièrement dedans, Light-kun. Je vais commencer à bouger, maintenant. »

Doucement, il entame alors un va-et-vient, augmentant à mesure que mes muscles se relâchent sous l'effet de l'excitation. La douleur fait peu à peu place au plaisir, c'est tellement bon… Je me met à haleter et gémir en même temps, murmurant le nom de Ryuuzaki.  
Entendre son nom dans un tel moment en rajoute encore à son excitation et se met à y aller plus fort, ses bourses martelant le haut de mes cuisses. Soudain…

- « AAHHH !! RYUUZAKI… !! »

Son gland venait de heurter ma prostate, provoquant un secousse de plaisir énorme.

- « Plus… fort… RYUUZAKI !! »

Le mouvement se fait alors plus rapide, plus saccadé, nos gémissements se mélangent, n'en forment plus qu'un, sa virilité, tout au fond de moi, touche ma prostate à chaque fois, je sens venir l'orgasme, je ne vais pas pouvoir le contenir bien longtemps, L aussi, je sens, je sens, encore, plus vite, encore !…  
Je jouis alors, les spasmes du plaisir m'envahissent complètement, et je sens un liquide chaud m'envahir par à-coup, le dernier relent de plaisir…  
Je m'effondre au sol, complètement vidé, exténué. Je sens L derrière moi se retirer et se laisser tomber à mes côtés. Nos respirations, encore rapides, se calment peu à peu.

A ce moment-là, mon cerveau se reconnecte.

- « Ryuuzaki… C'est une pièce surveillée !! »

Je lève alors le doigt vers une caméra située à notre hauteur un peu plus loin. L n'a pas l'air de s'en faire, se redresse et entreprend de se rhabiller.

- « Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a que Watari qui voit cet écran-ci. »  
- « Parce que c'est sensé me rassurer ?! »  
- « Oui, car maintenant est l'heure à laquelle il se repose. Je vais de ce pas dans la salle de surveillance pour enlever cette partie de la bande. Tiens, je peux même te donner la cassette. Ca te fera un souvenir de moi. »

A ce moment-là, L disparaît du champ de vision de la caméra, son pull toujours trempe à la main, pendant que moi je restai nu, couché parterre.  
La bande est terminée. Des grésillements réapparaissent sur l'écran.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles l'homme affalé dans le canapé du salon tente de reprendre son souffle, il entreprend alors de se nettoyer consciencieusement la main et le ventre, tout en priant pour qu'il n'ait taché rien d'autre.

_« Ca te fera un souvenir de moi »._

...

Light resta un bon moment sur le canapé, sans bouger. Il réfléchissait.

Je devrais avoir honte… Et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ?… Je pensais que de regarder cette vidéo m'exorciserait, mais non… Je voudrais me souvenir de… La sensation…  
Non mais ça va pas ? On dirait un gay qui parle… Et je ne suis pas homo !

L'homme se releva, rattacha son pantalon et se dirigea vers le magnétoscope. L'ayant en main, il se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau pour la ranger… Pourtant, il l'observa encore un bon moment, soupirant.

Voilà maintenant 7 ans que tu es parti.  
Que je t'ai tué.  
Mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié cette dernière fois…

Le temps de refermer le tiroir que le shinigami refaisait son apparition.

- Tu en fais une de ces têtes, Light ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Light baissa les yeux.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi, Ryuk ?  
- Tu as raison. Je m'en fiche complètement.

Sur ce, le shinigami croqua bruyamment dans une autre pomme.

- Quand… dois-tu… aller voir… l'autre Kira ?… ajouta-t-il en mâchant.  
- Quand ça me chante. Il doit certainement déjà être chez lui…. Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.

Light prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ryuk le suivit.

- Ryuk, je voudrais que tu restes ici. Misa ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Dis-lui que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tuer qui que ce soit, je voudrais qu'elle s'en occupe pour moi.  
- Tu es resté une heure tout seul et tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de tuer ? Pourquoi ça ?  
- Si je te le disais, tu t'en ficherais, et du coup, je gaspillerais ma salive pour rien. Tu me suis ?

Il s'apprêtait alors à passer la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il se retourna en soupirant.

- Ryuk… Le « tu me suis » voulais dire « est-ce que tu comprends », pas « tu me suis »… Tu comprends ?

Laissant le shinigami, Light sortit et ferma la porte.

- Décidément, les humains sont vraiment étranges…

Le soleil déclinait déjà lorsque Light sortit de sa maison. Sur le chemin qui le conduisait chez le second Kira, le jeune homme était pensif.

Vais-je oser ? Non, assurément pas, et je ne devrais pas oser… Pourtant…

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, Light arriva enfin à destination. Parmi les habitants de l'immeuble, il chercha celui qui l'intéressait, puis appuya sur la sonnette.  
L'interphone lui répondit assez rapidement.

- « Qui est-ce ? »  
- … Kira.

Un petit bip indiqua alors à Light qu'il pouvait monter. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'ascenseur, il remarqua à quel point ses mains étaient moites.

Calme-toi. Ca va aller.

Arrivé au bon étage, Light se retrouva face à un homme habillé d'un complet très sobre.

- Mikami Teru.  
- Kami-sama…

L'homme s'inclina et invita Light à entrer dans son appartement. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre afin de débarrasser son invité de son manteau.

Toujours aussi serviable et prêt à tout pour me faire plaisir… Voilà qui est intéressant.

Mikami ferma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, là où était installé son bureau.

- Kami-sama, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire dans la Death Note dès la minute où je suis rentré du travail ! J'ai tué plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes depuis que je suis arrivé ! Cela vous convient-il, Kami ? Dois-je en faire plus ??

Un peu trop serviable, peut-être. Comment on débranche ce type… ?

- Mikami, écoute-moi… J'ai besoin que tu me rende un service.

L'homme en face se prosterna à ses pieds.

- Tout ce que Kami veut, Kami l'a… !

Light sourit.

- C'est une demande un peu délicate. Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à le faire…  
- Oh… ! Kami-sama… ! Demandez, et j'exécuterais !!

Light continua de sourire, prenant l'air le plus confiant possible afin de masquer ses tremblements.  
Il se retourna et, lentement, commença à enlever son pull, se retrouvant à torse nu devant le journaliste interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que Kami veut de moi… ?

Light tourna la tête.

- Baise-moi avant que je ne le fasse.

Mikami écarquilla les yeux.

- P… Pardon… ?  
- Tu as très bien compris.

Light s'assit alors sur le lit et s'y coucha à moitié, appuyé sur les coudes.  
L'air embarrassé, Mikami déglutit, mais n'osa pas bouger.

- Bah, je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt à t'unir à ton dieu… Dommage, moi qui voulait te laisser cet honneur…

Il fit mine de se lever.

- NON ! Je ferai tout ce que Kami voudra, exactement comme il le voudra !!

Et comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, Mikami entreprit de défaire son nœud de cravate.

Bingo.

- Très bien, Mikami… Par contre, je voudrais poser quelques conditions à cela.  
- Tout ce que Kami-sama voudra… !!

Il commença à défaire sa chemise.

- Tout d'abord, évidemment, personne ne doit être au courant. C'est un privilège que je t'accorde, mais nous n'en reparlerons jamais et ferons comme s'il ne s'était jamais passé.

Mikami hocha la tête en ouvrant sa chemise, lassant alors découvrir un corps parfaitement entretenu et musclé.

- Ensuite, je voudrais que tu me traites comme une simple conquête, comme n'importe quelle femme, ou plutôt, n'importe quel homme avec qui tu coucherais. Par conséquent, je voudrais aussi que tu ne parles plus de moi à la troisième personne ; tutoie-moi.  
- B… Bien, balbutia Mikami.  
- Et, dernière chose…

Je repris une inspiration.

- Je voudrais que tu m'appelles Light-kun. C'est important pour moi.  
- Très bien, Ki… Light-kun.  
- OK… Ainsi, à partir de la fin de ma phrase, je ne suis qu'un simple coup d'un soir pour toi, du nom de Light.

La phrase se termina.

Dès cet instant, les yeux de Mikami se transformèrent. Le regard adorateur et illuminé d'habitude se chargea d'envie, de luxure et de bestialité. Light déglutit péniblement.

Oula. Il doit être en manque depuis un moment, celui-ci.  
Qu'ai-je fait… ?

Mikami s'approcha de Light, assis sur le rebord du lit. Ce dernier commença à trembler de plus belle.

La peur. Première étape.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Light n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans le regard de Mikami… D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de cet homme de si près.  
Brutalement, il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Light, lui arrachant un fougueux baiser. Le contact avec ses lèvres froides fut vite remplacé par l'entrée furtive de sa langue, chaude et légèrement râpeuse, avec laquelle Mikami jouait contre la bouche entrouverte de Light, encore réticent.  
Posant ses deux mains sur le lit, le journaliste fit basculer son amant en arrière ; ce dernier se retrouva étendu sous l'imposant corps du chroniqueur, qui commençait alors à remonter légèrement son genou, le frottant contre l'intimité de Light.

- Tu es à moi, Light-kun.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper maintenant.

Il va me bouffer.

Le désespoir. Deuxième étape.

La main de Mikami vint se glisser en direction du buste de Light pendant que sa bouche se déplaçait lentement sur son cou. Il pinça un téton, ce qui fit crier son dominé.

- Tu vas crier comme ça pour moi bien plus d'une fois pendant cette prochaine heure… Je te le garantis.

D'une main habile, Mikami décrocha le pantalon de son amant et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Un léger râle se fit entendre. Tout en caressant la virilité de Light déjà à moitié érigée, le journaliste se débarrassa entièrement de sa chemise et la jeta plus loin.

Quel toucher… Et cette langue…

Celle-ci avait reprit sa course, se retrouvant maintenant en train de caresser le nombril de Light. La respiration haletante, il plongea ses deux mains dans la chevelure noir de jais du journaliste, l'encourageant à descendre plus bas. Ce dernier retira entièrement le pantalon de son partenaire, tout en continuant de caresser la bosse grandissante dans le sous-vêtement de celui-ci.  
Soudainement, il se redressa, prit une chaise et s'assit dessus, devant le lit. Light était incrédule.

- Caresse-toi devant moi. Excite-moi. Donne-moi envie de te baiser.

… Quoi ?

- P… Pardon ?  
- Premièrement, c'est « pardon, Mikami-sama », et deuxièmement, fais ce que je t'ordonne.

Il eut un rictus mauvais. Light baissa le regard et sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis comme ça… C'est bien toi qui voulais que je te baise, Light-kun… Alors, donne-m'en envie.

Light déglutit avec difficulté.

Il a raison. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai provoqué tout ça. Je dois l'assumer.

L'acceptation. Troisième étape.

Fermant les yeux, Light respira profondément, tandis qu'il glissait sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer.  
Le contact avec sa main lui déclencha un gémissement et envoya une onde électrique à travers tous ses membres. Etait-ce à cause de la présence d'une autre personne qu'il se sentait excité à ce point ? Ce qui était certain, c'était que sa virilité était tendue à son maximum lorsqu'il la libéra de sa prison de tissu.  
Doucement, il commença à se caresser, promenant sa main de haut en bas sur son membre qui demandait déjà d'en finir. Le visage crispé par le plaisir, Light se passa deux doigts sous la lèvre inférieure, gémissant.

- Hmm… Mikami… Mikami-sama… Aaah...

Le journaliste, tremblant déjà d'excitation, fut secoué d'un spasme. D'une main habile, il déboutonna son pantalon et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, fixant Light d'un regard avide.

Je dois me contrôler. Il est trop tôt. Décélère le mouvement.

- Light-kun, enlève ce qu'il te reste de vêtement et amuse-toi un moment avec ce que tu trouveras dans la table de chevet.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Mikami pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon et de son boxer.  
Light retira son sous-vêtement et se roula sur le dos en cherchant l'ouverture de la table de chevet. Le contact de son membre durcit avec les draps en satin provoque en lui un petit râle. Il tente de focaliser toute son attention sur l'objet qu'il est censé trouver, jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre un objet allongé en plastique dur. Voyant l'envergure de l'ustensile, Light jeta un regard légèrement apeuré à Mikami, qui lui répondit par un sourire pervers.

- Si tu veux pouvoir supporter ce qui vient ensuite, t'as plutôt intérêt à bien te préparer avec ça. Vas-y. Je te regarde, Light-kun.

Encore une fois, Light déglutit bruyamment.

Comment je vais faire pour… ?

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction du chroniqueur, qui maniait lentement sa virilité entre sa main.

Kami-sama…

Il fut heureux que la peur eut au moins pour effet positif de calmer un peu ses ardeurs. Repliant les genoux, il passa la main détenant l'objet sous sa cuisse, la plaçant directement à l'entrée de son intimité. De l'autre main, il reprit le travail préalablement commencé, prenant soin à détendre au maximum ses muscles. Peu à peu, il tenta péniblement d'introduire l'objet à l'intérieur de lui, lui provoquant des gémissements de douleur. Plus il tentait de forcer l'entrée de la rondelle, plus celle-ci se détendait… Déclenchant peu à peu le plaisir.  
Light haletait, la fin approchait, il le sentait bien. Tout ce qu'il désirait à ce moment était que l'intrusion de ce corps étranger ne s'arrête jamais, que les vagues de bien-être continuent de l'envahir, par à coup… Il poussa un cri de bonheur. Enfin… Enfin il avait atteint ce point, ce point grâce auquel Ryuuzaki l'avait fait monter jusqu'à la jouissance…  
A partir de là, Light coulissait son poignet, effectuant de voluptueux va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son corps. Sa respiration devint uniquement un râle, plus rien ne l'intéressait à part atteindre le point culminant du bonheur, sous le regard perverti de son futur amant, alors que…

- Stop. Arrête-toi. Retire-moi ça et mets-toi à quatre pattes.

…Enfoiré ! Espèce d'ordure… !!

Mikami se tira de son siège pendant que Light obéissait à contre-cœur. En ôtant définitivement l'objet, une vague de plaisir lui traversa encore tout le corps. Il sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses haches, l'empoignant fermement.

- Ce n'est pas un objet que te fera crier, Light-kun…

Sèchement, dans un même mouvement brutal, Mikami tira la tête en arrière par les cheveux et se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Light.

- …C'EST MOI !!

Light poussa un hurlement déchirant alors que le journaliste entrait violemment en lui, lui arrachant un incommensurable orgasme.

Le plaisir. Quatrième étape.

La plainte de bonheur semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. La volupté fut si grande que Light en eut le vertige pendant plusieurs secondes. Mikami eut l'air de s'en amuser, ne desserrant pas sa prise douloureuse dans les cheveux de son amant et toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

- Alors… Ca t'a fait du bien, Light-kun ?

Ce dernier essayait désespérément de reprendre un rythme de souffle normal, haletant et les yeux à demi-fermés. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir être dans un état d'épuisement comparable après un orgasme.  
Le chroniqueur tira sa tête encore plus en arrière, arrachant un grognement de douleur à son partenaire.

- Réponds !  
- Ou… Oui…  
- OUI QUI ?!  
- Mi…Mikami…saMAAAA !!

Brutalement, le journaliste entama une violente série de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Light, serrant toujours ses cheveux au creux de sa main. Le mutilé hurlait, la douleur et le plaisir se mélangèrent dans sa tête pour ne former qu'une seule sensation que son cerveau ne parvenait à analyser, les secondes, les minutes défilaient sans qu'il n'en rende compte, il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, les bourses frappaient le bas de ses fesses dans un bruit sourd, indétectable derrière les lamentations de Light, dont une larme coula sur le lit.

La honte. Cinquième étape.

- Dis-le, Light-kun ! Crie le nom de ton maître, maintenant !!  
- Mi... Mikami-sama!!  
- PLUS FORT!!

Le martèlement redoubla d'intensité, les hurlements aussi.

- MIKAMI-SAMAAAAA !!…

Dans un puissant râle, le journaliste déversa entièrement son plaisir dans son amant, continuant quelques va-et-vient secs.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Light ressentit avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, évanoui.

…  
… Où suis-je ?…  
J'ai… j'ai si froid…  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Je suis… Je suis…

- Kami-sama… ? Kami ? M'entendez-vous ?… Répondez, je vous en prie…

Trempe !

- Mh… Teru… Que s'est-il passé ?…

Light ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Mikami, ce regard implorant qu'il avait toujours.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?

Couché, il essaya de se redresser.

Merde.

Une douleur aux reins le lançait atrocement.

Merde.

Tout lui revint en tête instantanément. Peiné, il enfonça sa tête entre les mains, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Il grelottait de froid tant il était détrempé.

- Kami… Je…  
- Teru, combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? coupa Light.  
- A peine une vingtaine de minutes, Kami-sama… J'ai… J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire prendre un bain… Je voulais vous réveiller… J'espère que… J'ai bien fait…

Je suis la pire immondice qui existe sur Terre.

- Mikami…  
- … Ou… Oui ?  
- S'il vous plaît…

Les yeux de Mikami s'écarquillèrent. Jamais il n'avait entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de son maître.

- Séchez et massez-moi les pieds… S'il vous plaît.

Assis sur le lit, Light prit un coussin entre les bras et y enfonça sa tête, les yeux fermés. Consciencieusement, Mikami s'acquittait de la tâche qu'Il lui avait confiée.

_« C'est triste, non ? »  
« Nous allons bientôt nous séparer. »  
« Light-kun, tu dois te détendre, sinon ça risque de te faire mal. »  
« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne bougerais pas. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que tu y prennes autant de plaisir que moi. »  
« Ca te fera un souvenir de moi. »_

Au creux du coussin, sans éclats ni sanglots, Light pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le chemin du retour était baigné de ténèbres. Comme une âme errante, Light avançait, moitié marchant, moitié rampant.

Je suis la pire immondice qui existe sur Terre.  
Je suis la pire immondice qui existe sur Terre.

- C'EST COMME CA QUE JE GARDE UN SOUVENIR DE TOI, RYUUZAKI… ! REGARDE-MOI… ! C'EST CA QUE JE SUIS DEVENU MAINTENANT !!

Les rares badauds qui passaient par là se retournèrent l'entendant, mais Light s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était que son cœur s'arrête à jamais de hurler.  
Qu'il s'arrête de hurler comme il le faisait depuis sept années.

Sans toi…

Light pénétra chez lui sans un bruit. Les lumières étaient déjà toutes éteintes, il supposa que Misa était déjà partie se coucher.  
Arrivé dans leur chambre à coucher, il se changea en vitesse et se glissa dans le lit. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était oublier cette journée. Se réveiller le lendemain et se dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Mh… Light, c'est toi… ? Tu rentres bien tard…

Il resta silencieux.

- Je suppose que tu as une dure journée… Dors bien. Je t'aime, Light.

Misa se tourna vers le côté et s'endormit quasiment instantanément.

_« Ca te fera un souvenir de moi. »_

Oui, dors bien... Moi aussi, je t'aime…  
Ryuuzaki.


End file.
